Invisible
by Mustangs-kid-1
Summary: A new foreign exchange student enters Ouran Academy, and things get tense. New love starts to bloom, and jealousy starts to show its ugly head. What will happen in a clash of brotherly love vs. true love? Rating might rise later.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

It was a normal day in Ouran Academy. Wealthy student were walking the school halls, talking of their rich lives and other social news. Classes were taking place in the large facilities. Yes, it was like any other day here. But, down the halls at the, what is said to be, the abandoned Music room 3, the Ouran Host Club is arranging their usual activities.

Tamaki, the host king, was talking the host club's members. "All right, so everything's set?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "Everything is prepared, and our guests should be arriving soon," he replied. Tamaki nodded. "And everyone's in their costumes," he confirmed. The members were wearing different colored tuxedos, ties, and crowns.

"Can someone explain the theme of this?" Haruhi asked, adjusting the crown on her head. Tamaki smiled. "Glad you asked, today we will be doing a Prince and Princess theme! We will be their Prince Charmings!" he exclaimed. 'Well he seems excited,' Haruhi thought. "This'll be fun!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Yeah!" Hunny replied and jumped up and down. Mori just stood there and grunted.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the members got into position. A girl in a boy's uniform entered the room, someone unfamiliar. She had black hair that turned brown at the ends and electric blue eyes. "Welcome!" the members said all together. The girl seemed like she was taken off guard, and looked surprised. "Oh, sorry, I thought this room was empty..," the girl said almost quietly.

"You must be knew here," Tamaki began, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" The twins, Mori, and Hunny stared at the girl. "Wait, you're the new girl in our class, right?" Haruhi asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm in class 1A, Elizabeth Arickson," she replied. "So you're the new foreign exchange student," Kyoya said. The members faced their attention on him. "Foreign exchange student?" Tamaki repeated.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, she came from America. The Arickson family has been known for their famous works in the visual arts such as acting and dancing. She's the eldest and the heir to the family name," he explained. "Though rumors have said that's she's a real tomboy, and I see they're true." Elizabeth looked away. "Yeah, but I'm not into that stuff, and I don't want to be the heir…I really just want to be a manga author…Sorry to interrupt you guys, I just needed a quiet place to draw," she apologized.

The twins were quick and walked over to Elizabeth, roses in their hands. "Aw come on, don't go now," Kaoru pouted. "Stay a while," Hikaru chimed in. Elizabeth blushed. "Uh…I really should be going…," she backed up a little, but found not a door, but a wall. Tamaki then added, "We won't mind you drawing in here. Actually, if you let us watch, and maybe make something for us, we won't charge you for coming in! What do you say?"

Haruhi glared at Tamaki. "Sempai! Now you're forcing her to stay!" she said. Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I could…," she said, taking out a sketch book and pencil out of her little book bag on her back. She took a seat on one of the couches and started drawing. At that point, girls started flowing in. They stared at Elizabeth, whispering about her in a boy's uniform when she's clearly a girl.

As the members started to greet and entertain their guests, Haruhi walked over and sat next to Elizabeth. "Hey, sorry about that, Elizabeth," she apologized. Elizabeth shook her head. "Nah, it's fine, and you can call me Eli or Liza," she said. "Ok, Liza, so why do you dress like a guy? I mean, not be mean or anything-" Haruhi began. "Well, I'm just not comfortable in dresses and skirts. And I could ask you the same thing," Liza replied.

Haruhi was shocked. "How did you know I was a girl?" she whispered. "I could tell. Don't worry, I won't say anything," Liza said, giving a small smile. "You know, I haven't talked like this in a long time." Haruhi tilted her head a little. "Why is that?" she asked. Liza shrugged. "I don't know…I was too shy to talk to anyone, and in America, no one wanted anything to do with me…I was invisible."

Hunny then ran over to Haruhi and Liza. "Haru-chan! Eliza-chan! Do you guys want any cake?" he asked innocently. Liza shook her head. "I'm good, I really got to get this done," she replied. "Sure, Hunny-Sempai," Haruhi answered, then faced Liza. "Are you ok by yourself?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm used to it." Haruhi frowned a little but nodded and went with Hunny.

As Liza drew the rough sketch to a page of her manga, the twins watched from behind the couch. "So what are you drawing?" they asked in unison. Liza gasped, not knowing they were there. "I was drawing some panels for a manga I'm working on," she replied. The twins looked at each other and smiled, then facing Liza again. "May we look at them?" they chimed. Liza blushed a little. "Um well…," she mumbled, but the sketch book was already taken out of her hand.

"H-hey!" Liza exclaimed while the twins flipped through the pages, finding many pages of rough sketch of panels, character profiles, and other things. "Wow, this is impressive," Kaoru said. This made Liza blush harder. "Good for an amateur," Hikaru said. Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru!" he exclaimed. "Just saying," Hikaru replied. Liza let her eyes wander. "Yeah, I know they're not the best, but I'm going to get better. And those aren't finished yet, just rough sketches that need to be cleaned, shaded, and inked," she said, her voice barely hearable. "Still, these are really good," Kaoru said, handing the sketch book back. "So what manga are you in to?"

Liza hesitated. "I'd say Shoen, though I've read a few Shojo and they were pretty good. But I'm more into the action," she replied. Tamaki then walked over towards the twins and Liza with some girls. "So how is our little artist?" he asked with big grin on his face. Liza handed the sketch book to him. He flipped through the pages, the girls looking at it also. "This is good, maybe you could do a manga series on us!" he exclaimed. Liza chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think I could, I'm more into the action than romance," she said. As Tamaki handed back the sketch book, the girls whispered comments, making the smile on Liza's face disappear. The twins and Tamaki noted this. "Say, will you be coming here often?" Tamaki asked. Liza shrugged. "Maybe, it's a nice place,"

Tamaki gave a huge grin. "So, I heard that you could dance, is there any way you could dance for us?" he asked. Liza looked away. "Um…you see I…I can't..," she stuttered. "Why not?" the twins chimed. "I….have a fear of getting in front of people," Liza replied. That earned a "Oooooh," from Tamaki and the twins. "Well that sucks…," the twins agreed.

Soon, a few girls were calling for the twins. "Seems like we have our guests, see you later, Liza!" Hikaru said, walking over to the girls. Kaoru hesitated, then followed his brother.

"You'll have to be careful of those two," Tamaki warned, "They're called the mischievous type for a reason!" Liza nodded. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind," she said. She then tore out a piece of paper from her sketch book. "Here, you wanted a picture, right?"

Tamaki took the paper, examining the contents. It was a hand-drawn picture of the host club. "I hope it's alright," Liza said. Tamaki's eye went wide. "Of course! Everyone! Look at this!" he exclaimed. Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and the twins walked over, looking at the drawing. "Wow…look Takashi! It's you!" Hunny said. Mori gave a "Mhm" in reply. Haruhi was impressed.

"We should hang this on the wall of our host club! Kyoya, do we have any frames?" Tamaki questioned. "Most likely, they would be in the prep room," Kyoya replied. Tamaki then snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go get a frame," he ordered. The twins saluted with a "Yes, boss!" and ran off. The rest of the members turned back to Liza.

"So…are you going to become a regular guest here?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly. Liza thought for a moment. "I think so…it's a nice place to relax, and no one has ever really cared so much about my art," she replied. "So yeah! Just please, don't make me wear a dress to get in." The members laughed at Liza's last sentence. 'I think I found the refuge I've needed," she thought. 'And maybe….something more."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Hours went by and it was 3:25. Liza closed her sketchbook and looked around. Most of the girls had left and the members were cleaning up. She stood up, the members' gazes now on her. "I guess I should be going now," she said, getting up.

"Aww…already?" the twins whined. "Yeah, I have to get home, or my mom's gonna kill me," Liza replied. "Well, we hope you'll be back tomorrow," Haruhi said, giving a smile. Liza returned the smile. "Yeah, I will!" The members, excluding Kyoya and Mori, waved good bye.

As Liza opened the door and walked out, she bumped into a man that was holding a large box. Teacups and plates shattered as they hit the floor. "I-I'm so sorry!" Liza said nervously.

Kyoya sighed. "That's 2 million yen wasted…," he said, adjusting his glasses. "You're going to have to pay us back." Liza helped the man clean up the shattered pieces, hearing Kyoya. "Ok, I don't think my dad will mind, but my mom-," she stopped her voice getting smaller. "I really have to go, again, I'm really sorry." After cleaning up the rest of the broken china, she walked off to the entrance of the school, her pace faster than normal.

"Did you notice that?" Kaoru asked. The members looked at Kaoru questionably. "She seemed like she was nervous at the mention of her mom." Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, that's right…I wonder why?" All stood silent for a few moments.

Liza ran home, her temporary mansion only a walk away from school. She looked around outside, seeing if the limo was still in the back, though there was only an empty space of where it once was. "Damn…," she cursed under her breath. "Dad left for business early." She sulked to the entrance and opened the double doors, preparing to face her mother's wrath.

"Hey…," she began till her 13 year-old adopted sister, Lilly, glomped her. "Hey sis!" she exclaimed. Lilly and Liza were almost alike in looks, being long wavy hair and tan skin, with an exception of Lilly's bright hazel eyes. But when it came to personality, they were complete opposites. Lilly was open and outgoing, talking to her was like breathing. She loved to dance like her life depended on it, and she had tons of friends. Liza was always baffled by how close Lilly was to her even though they weren't related by blood.

"So, how was your first day at a Japanese school?" Lilly asked, a glowing smile on her face. "Cause mine was awesome!" Liza patted her on the head. "It was good, but I'm gonna get yelled at by mom," she said.

Lilly's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. "What happened?" she asked, her cheery side fleeting. "I…accidentally broke some teacups and plates…so I have to ask Mom for 2 million yen…," Liza sighed.

"ELIZABETH!" a female voice bellowed from the upstairs of the mansion. Apparently, her hearing was almost super human, or she had the "conveniently placed" cameras around the house on. "Lovely…," Liza groaned.

As if on cue, her mother stomped downstairs, a dark, disapproving look on her face. Lilly quivered behind Liza while Liza stood there, expressionless. 'Here we go…,' she thought.

"WHAT IN THE BLASTED WORLD!" her mom began, "WHAT MADE YOU BREAK CHINA?" Liza didn't even flinch. "It was an accident, I was leaving when a delivery man was in front of the door-" she was cut off by a back hand slap.

Her cheek already started to turn slightly purple and red, leaving imprints by her mom's rings. Lilly gasped and shrieked, "Mom! Stop it!" "Stay out of it!" her mom hissed. "Where were you when this happened?"

Liza's eyes narrowed. "I was in the school's host club-" she replied, but was once again cut off. "A HOST CLUB? YOU IMBECIL! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Liza passed her mom and walked up the stairs, then running to her room. Lilly ran after her, but only being stopped by her mother and a few maids that watched the scene. Tears streamed her face after seeing her being slapped and yelled at.

The thing was, this wasn't the first time.

Tears streamed down Liza's face silently as she hugged a pillow on her bed. She had trained herself to be completely emotionless towards her mother. If she showed even a slight tear, it would give her pleasure. This always happened when her dad was not around. 'No one understands me…my best day turned into one of the worst...heh, what irony," she mutters, tears falling and a smile smirk befalls her lips, then quickly disappearing. 'I might go completely insane before I ever get out of here.'

She lightly touches the bruise on her cheek, flinching at the pain. 'Guess it's a hoodie day tomorrow," she thought as she grabs her phone and texts Lilly. She would always do this to comfort her and tell her she was ok. She then got under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes, hoping to get some peace.

~Time skip to next day~

Liza waved goodbye to Lilly as she walked out the door. It was pouring and she had to walk to school. (Compliments of her mother) She had a umbrella and a black hoodie, the hood trying to not only to protect her from the rain, but to hide the bruise on her cheek.

"I can believe it's still red and purple," she mutters as she comes to the entrance of the high school, nearly soaking wet. She walked in, going to her class, and taking a seat at her desk. She laid her head on her desk, laying on the opposite cheek, her hood still up. A few minutes later, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked in.

"Hey Liza," the twins chimed. Liza waved silently, giving a forced smile. As they took their seats, she started to panic. 'Now I really have to hide it," she thought. Kaoru, who sat next to her, looked over at Liza.

"Hey, Liza, what's with the hood?" he asked, trying to pull it down. "It's nothing," Liza said, trying to keep it up, but failing. She held her hand over her cheek, looking at Kaoru from in between her fingers. "Come on, what are you hiding?" he teased, peeling back her fingers. His smiling face was replaced by a horrified worry.

"Who did this to you?" he questioned, just barley touching the bruise. This caused Liza to flinch in pain. "I told you,…it's nothing," she said, stubbornly.

"It's not nothing! Tell me who did this!" Kaoru retorted, not wavering from the matter. "I told you! It's nothing," Liza snapped. Kaoru looked away, his golden brown eyes filled with sadness. "I-I'm sorry, I've just been kinda stressed. I-" she stammed, her voice cutting off. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest. 'I keep hurting my friends…wait, friends? I've only known them only yesterday…," she thought, pulling her hood back up.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "What up with her?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know…someone slapped her, by my guess..," Kauro said. With that, the bell rang and class began.


End file.
